killer_species_wikapedafandomcom-20200214-history
Pterogator
Pterogator was Dr Catalyst 1st creation to eat pythons in the Everglades. Biology Specially Altered Alligators Name: Pterogator Gene-Splicing and D.N.A. Sequencing Animals (American Alligator and Great Gray Owl) D.N.A. Explanation: (Great Gray Owl: They love to eat snakes) (American Alligator: They eat easiest thing to catch) Notable Pterogators: Hammer (Male.) and Nails (Female.) Size: 12 ft. long. Weight: They weight about several hundred pounds. Purpose: To eat all the pythons and restore the everglades back to where it was. Appearance: They look like ordinary alligators, there colored grayish green above the top, and there underbelly is yellowish white. They had the familiar snout and scaly skin with bony ridges along the back. They have thick impenetrable skin. They have an elongated neck, which was similar to a bird’s, and they could lift it out of the water, their heads able to move in any direction. They always turn their heads back and forth to check for danger, Similar to the great gray owl, turning its head all the way back. Their eyes were different; less reptilian, sitting higher on the bony structure of the face, and more similar to those one would find on a bird of prey like a hawk or eagle. They possessed superior vision and could even see well beneath the water. These beasts walked on longer legs, each with a more flexible joint in the middle, leading to clawed feet, And claws that were sharper, and far deadlier than those of regular alligators, more closely resembling the talons one would find on a bird of prey, They were rakish-like-claws. Both of their feet were webbed feet. The longer arms and legs have wing flaps, which allows them to glide; they would spread out their limbs very wide to glide from branch to branch. They were connected to their bodies, just above their knee joints. They can climb up trees by using their webbed clawed feet and jointed legs to pull themselves into the lower branches; they would push themselves upward using their tails for support. Their even capable to stand on their hind legs. They can jump/launch to glide for a short distance. They could run on land as fast as an alligator but they were more ferocious, and they would lumber after their prey. Swimming Patterns: Their bodies rode above the surface of the water rather than below. This was because their lungs were not like those of a normal alligator and were more similar to those found in birds, their distant evolutionary relatives. These lungs held more air, making them more buoyant. When swimming, they floated, though they were still capable of diving beneath the water’s surface and holding their breath for a long time. They move effortlessly through the water. The first bites from the genetically superior creatures were devastating; they can bite down with a force equivalent to a one-thousand-pound sledgehammer crushing a watermelon, which can kill a snake instantly. They have row after row of teeth, they exactly have 4000 sharp teeth. Hunting Behavior: They hunt by sound, motion, and smell. They have enhanced sense of smell, when they smell they would act like bloodhounds. They are also pack hunters. Their probably used to pursuing its food, But once it has the prey in its grasp it would feed without resistance. They are nocturnal hunters. In the dark, the Nocturnal Hunters eyes can shine red, similar to the alligators, when at night their eyes would shine red. Behavior: Aggressive. In Killer Species: Menace From The Deep, when they see Emmet Doyle and Calvin Geaux they do react to attack them when Emmet's dog Apollo barks at them, which causes to awaking their Primitive Avian or Reptilian instincts. They can be driven away by flares. They do not let out any infrared heat from their body, they still store the heat into their body but the changes to their DNA made sure their bodies would not give off enough heat to alert their primary prey. Hammer and Nails were not meant to reproduce but nature is not static. The Amino Acid Gestate the eggs for these pterogators you would need numerous highly specialized chemicals and specific amino-acid transporters. Hammer was the very first successful living hybrid, and Nails had simply been a clone. They were created by a man name Dr. Catalyst. They can lay up to 8 clutches of eggs, or possibly more. Nesting Description: They would nest in a High Branch of a twisted Mangrove Tree. It is made of Twigs, Grass, and Mud, which is wedged between two branches. Parenting Behavior: It is Possibly Similar to normal alligators. In the book Killer Species: Menace From The Deep, nails had a baby in her mouth and could not risk dropping it from the mangrove tree when a hungry python moved in to try to eat her unhatched eggs. She used her forepaws to roll the remaining eggs beneath her. Hammer arrived gliding to the nest from his perch nearby. He landed claws-first on the python, which twisted upward trying to find a way free from the deadly grasp of the beast holding it. But it was too late, it was already dead. Then nails hissed through her nostrils and hammer glides away from his perch. But not before swallowing a large chunk of the snake. Baby Pterogator Baby Pterogators are no different from adults; they would burst out of the egg. When they hatch their momentarily confused and disoriented. They clamor across the floor of the nest. Crawling onto the carcass of a dead snake and began to methodically devour it. When they are hatched from their eggs, less than a week old their 6 inches long in length. 4 weeks old there 18 inches long in length. At this age, they can be capable to kill snakes. In the book Killer Species: Menace From The Deep, Dr. Catalyst gave some of his new Batch of pterogator eggs Growth Hormones. He putted a 4-week-old pterogator into a tank full of half a dozen of small boa constrictors, none more than 2 Ft long in length. Then it attack them. The boas tried to curl around the reptile but it didn't work. And the baby pterogator starts eating them with gruesome efficiency by biting down on them and clawing them. Some of the snakes try to escape, but there was no escape. The hatchling killed every one of them, within minutes there was nothing but corpses and pieces of flesh of the boa constrictors. When they see a shiny light, they will go after it like how a bird of prey sees fish in the water when the sun reflect on the fishes scales. Growth Rate: They will reach 10 to 12 ft. in a matter of months with a series of growth hormones. Gallery Pterogator 1 by faithslayer202-d9f3fzn(1).png Pterogator 2 by faithslayer202-d9f3g21(1).png Pterogator full body by faithslayer202-d9n840j.png Pterogator head by faithslayer202-d9n84qh.png Pterogator claw by faithslayer202-d9n84ir.png Pterogator wing flap by faithslayer202-d9n849o.png Menace 350.jpg|Book Cover Trivia *The Pterogator bares a similarity of Varan from the Godzilla franchise.